I Don't Kiss and Tell
by Jullians
Summary: Six drabbles about kisses
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

"Ahh!!"

Draco stumbled on his feet and was seconds from falling on his face in from of all the students whom decided to go outside ad enjoy the sunny day.

But before his face is going to have a personal date with the grass, pair of strong hands were picking him up.

Draco didn't saw the boy's face – and it defiantly felt like a boy, and he was ready to say 'thank you' and get out of there, embarrassed from his ridiculous-almost-fall, because damn, stumbling on your own feet ISN'T very graceful.

"Gotcha!" his saver said winningly.

And then Draco didn't want to go away anymore, because he KNEW that voice.

"Potter!" his eyes wide. "What- I- thank you!" he finally said, flashing.

Potter just laugh, "you really need to learn walking on high heels, Draco."

Draco just flashed redder. "Well, yes… anyway," he tip-toed to reach Potter's handsome face, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," he said with a smile and only then he walked away.

Review Please 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviewers :D**

**2.**

"Ahhh!"

Draco was falling; someone has just pushed him of the balcony.

And he was falling. Straight to Harry Potter's hands. His very masculine and tan hands.

_Marlin. I'm doomed to be embarrassed to the end of my life…_

"Woof!" Draco landed in one hit straight to Harry's extending hands.

Draco, a pile of very tangled blond hair and robe was hiding from the world under Harry's chin.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't answer; he was too busy hating the world and admiring the fact that Harry is the one who saving him all the time.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Harry asked again.

Only then he noticed that Harry Potter is talking to him.

"Oh? Yes! Of course I am…" he snuggled a bit to Harry's warm neck.

If he looked up, he could've seen the smile on Harry's lips.

"So, I don't get a kiss this time?" Harry said after he lowered Draco to his legs.

Draco felt a flash coming from the memory of their last kiss.

"If you wanted it so much, you could've just ask, you know." And then he tip-toed again and kissed Harry cheek with small smile.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

Draco was resting his head on an old trunk, his fingers playing with flowers.

"Boo."

Draco startled, and then was annoyed.

"Hello to you too, Potter." He said to the raven hair Gryffindor.

Potter just smiled.

"Something you want?" Draco said, his fingers still playing with the flowers.

"Oh yeah,"

Draco leered at him. "Well? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, just…" again, he stopped middle-sentence.

Draco growled. "Potter, why don't you just say whatever the hell it is you want?"

The Gryffindor had the nerve to snicker at him.

"You sure you want to keep it up?" Draco said, leering at him all again. "So, what did you want? You disturb me."

"Doing what? Selecting flowers?"

"Ha Ha, Potter."

"Anyway, just wanted to ask you if you wanna go out sometime,"

Draco dropped the flowers. "Did you just ask me to date you?"

"I might." He grinned.

"Oh err… yes, I would love to…" Draco was red as a tomato.

"Great, so I'll meet you up at ten on this Saturday? There's a Hogsmead Trip."

"Err sure" Draco was so embarrassed; he couldn't believe Harry Potter just asked HIM to go out with HIM. Merlin.

"Fabulous." Then he gave Draco a light kiss on Draco rosy cheek, and then he was out of there.

TBC… R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**4. **

"That was a very of you, to pay for my meal," said Draco, he and Potter were walking side-by-side to the road back to Hogwarts.

"Oh, that was nothing," Harry flushed a little. "I see you better with high heels now," he said, grinning.

It was Draco turn to flush. "Well, yeah… mom said it was a bit hard at first, and daddy said that if I want those I need to learn to walk on them…" he flush grew bigger.

"It's kind of girly of you to walk like that with high heels, you know. Next time you'll go with a skirt on" Harry laughed.

Draco was getting redder by any second of talking. "Well, I do own one…" he revealed. "And so what if I'm a bit girly… I always wanted high heels, ever since I saw the pretty shoes my mom own." He said quickly, he was so embarrassed.

Harry gave him one-hand hug, "that's great by me, I think you look cute like that, and about that skirt of yours… what do you say about show it to me on a privet show?"

"As you wish," Draco said softly.

"You know, I had a very great time with you today," Harry said, his right hand still embracing Draco's waist.

"Emm.. I had a great time too, you walked me into a very nice place," Draco said, feeling himself getting nearer to Harry's side.

And then, they stopped.

And Harry's finger was tilting his head upward, and suddenly they were very close.

Draco closed his eyes, and he could felt Harry's warm breath on his lips, and then his sweet lips on his own, they stayed like this for a while, and then he could felt Harry's hot and wet tongue licking his bottom lip, and he reflexive open his mouth, letting Harry take over everything.

TBC… R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"Merlin, Draco." Harry was astounded. "You look… fuck, you look amazing." He couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of the blond with a skirt on.

A black mini skirt, on.

"So, is this meaning you like it?" Draco's eyes were sparkling.

Harry took a step closer to Draco till they were very close to each other and tossed the blond to the air, and bringing him tightly to his chest, his hands resting over the small of his back.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I do like it…" he murmured to Draco's hair.

"Mmm…" was all you could've heard from Draco.

In the distance you could've heard a classical music that was played, and the two boys heard that immediately, and start to move a little, not an actual dance, but just slight movements of their upper body.

"You know, I love you very much Draco" Harry said to him in a low voice.

Draco looked up at him, was he serious?

Before Draco could open his mouth, warm pair of lips claimed his lips, and they kissed, to the sound of music.

Draco thought he was in heaven.

TBC...

BTW - just one more chapter left:D


End file.
